The purpose of the Monoclonal Antibody Shared Resource is to develop, produce and characterize monoclonal antibodies for Cancer Center members. To accomplish this, we have developed a large repertoire of protocols, from animal work to purification of genetically engineered antibodies. In addition, we devote our research and development efforts to the improvement of our services. The facility also maintains a BiaCore Instrument for antibody characterization. The Shared Resource stores over 8,000 vials of frozen cell lines for numerous Cancer Center members. The facility is directed by Dr. Don Johnson (Associate Professor, Department of Pathology & Microbiology, UNMC).